O Rei do Camarote
by Human Being
Summary: "Eles aparecem em carrões, são escoltados por seguranças particulares dentro dos exclusivos camarotes das boates mais badaladas do momento e torram até cinco milhões de dracmas numa só noite!" - Saga leu na chamada da matéria principal da revista cuja capa era estampada por Julian Solo e seu Aston Martin, com Kanon ao fundo. - Crackfic, Het, paródia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence, blá blá blá Whiskas Sachê blá blá blá.

**Avisos**:  
- Fic classificada como M por palavras chulas, insinuações de sexo e uso de substâncias entorpecentes e situações adultas.  
- Crackfic na velocidade cinco do créu, proceed with caution. Levemente baseada em fatos reais (ou nem tão reais assim), contidos em uma antológica e impagável reportagem da Veja São Paulo (Os Sultões dos Camarotes - reportagem de capa da edição nº 2346 - 06/11/2013), bem como o vídeo subsequente à reportagem (Os Dez Mandamentos do Rei do Camarote - disponível no canal da revista no Youtube). Dividida em capítulos porque senão ia ficar enorme, e com pouquíssima fidelidade ao canon porque NÉ. Ainda assim, facilmente encaixável no universo de Sui Generis e Sideways.

**Dedicatórias**: Fic nascida e criada nos tópicos lombrados do Palaestra, onde **RavenclawWitch**, **Lune Kuruta**,** Deneb Rhode**, **Nexus Polaris** e **Azedume** me ajudaram a levantar a possibilidade de um mashup entre o Saint Seiya-verse e esses personagens peculiares da fauna noturna paulistana.

* * *

**O Rei do Camarote**

* * *

**I**

* * *

_Filial da Fundação Graad, Grécia._

- Cara, um absurdo a gente ter que ficar aqui. - Hyoga seguia resmungando ao lado da mesa de Shun, que seguia ignorando o amigo enquanto digitava algo no computador à sua frente. Shiryu, na mesa ao lado, prestava mais atenção à enfadonha reclamação de Cisne do que trabalhava. - Nós somos cavaleiros, já derrotamos deuses; não fomos feitos para viver entre as quatro paredes de um escritório.

- Nisso eu concordo - Shiryu espreguiçou-se na cadeira, mas nem isso pareceu quebrar a atenção de Shun no seu trabalho. - Mas qual é a utilidade de um cavaleiro em tempos de paz, mesmo? É como eles - apontou com o polegar para os colegas civis, que os olhava com cara feia. - dizem: Estamos agora trabalhando pra honrar a carne que a gente come.

- Nós salvamos o mundo, Shiryu, o mundo! - Hyoga se revoltou. - Morremos e vivemos algumas vezes pra dar pra eles a chance de viver essa coisa pequeno-burguesa que eles chamam de vida.

- Falando em coisas pequeno-burguesas... - Ban de Leão Menor, na mesa atrás de Shun, esticou o pescoço para puxar assunto e começar uma fofoca. - Cês tão sabendo que o 'romance' da nossa Deusa com o Julian Solo foi pro saco, né?

- De novo? - Grunhiu Hyoga. - Porque olha, tava na cara que aquilo não ia dar certo.

- Mas, vá... - Ban deu uma risadinha. - Vai que agora o Jabu tem uma chance... Não, porque pra pegar o Seiya, a Saori vai ter que entrar na fila, hein.

- Nada. - Hyoga engoliu a corda. - Eu tenho pra mim que a Saori sempre vai ter um cantinho VIP no coração do Pégaso.

- Ela e mais a torcida do Panathinaikos Futebol Clube, porque olha...

- O que você disse, Shiryu? - Hyoga se voltou para o colega. - Ficou muito baixo, não deu pra escutar...

- Nada, eu não disse nada não.

- Hehe, mas vamos combinar que feliz, a Saori não está. - Ban estirou as pernas por baixo da cadeira. - Porque eu vi ela passando pelo corredor e ó, ela tá botando fogo pelas ventas.

- E eu, vocês, ficavam fora disso; porque daqui a pouco eles voltam e vocês é que vão ficar na situação chata de terem conspirado contra o romance de dois deuses.

- Opa, espera aí. - Hyoga se virou para Shun, que seguia digitando emburradamente no computador após o comentário jocoso. - Até onde eu sei, Poseidon não tem nada com isso; até porque se ele tiver... Isso aí é incesto, cara. Zeus entra no meio, e começa "a" Guerra Santa que vai fazer a briga entre Atena e Hades parecer confusão de parquinho de criança.

- Mas hein, falando em vida burguesa, Hyoga... - Ban se ajeitou de novo na cadeira, num cacoete que prenunciava outra fofoca. - Dizem as más linguas que agora a vida no Santuário Submarino anda boa que só. Sabe como é; Julian solteiro e querendo fazer pirraça, voltou com força para a gandaia. E gandaia de rico, ralé, é outro nível. Festa em iate pra lá, festa privê em boate nas Ilhas Gregas pra cá...

- Galera, galerinha... - Ichi de Hydra serpenteava pelas mesas até o setor onde eles estavam, com uma revista nas mãos. - Notícia fresquinha - opa, perdão, moços...

- Fresco é teu cu, Ichi. - Hyoga respondeu, levantando o queixo, enquanto Shun fazia um muxoxo de descontentamento.

- Ui, desculpa, se ofendeu...

- Hunf. Mas heim, pra quê cê gastou dinheiro nesse tabloide? - O russo esticou o pescoço para ver a revista que Hidra folheava - um conhecido veículo de centro-direita grego, e que nas palavras de Cisne não passava de "um panfleto de extrema-direita simpatizante de Margaret Tatcher".

- Ué, eu estou prestigiando nosso querido deus Poseidon, afinal não é sempre que temos um deus como capa de revista.

- Espera, é o Julian? - Shiryu pegou a revista, que trazia na capa uma foto de Julian Solo segurando uma taça de champanhe, displicentemente recostado a um Aston Martin V8 Zagatto Conversível(1). - "Os Reis dos Camarotes"? Mas que inferno é isso?

- E se for o Julian, que é que nós temos com isso? O dinheiro é dele, deixa o cara viver...

- Shun, não é todo dia que a gente vê o Julian Solo na capa de uma revista bancando o "sultão" das festas nas Ilhas Gregas... - Shiryu agora já sorria abertamente, interessadíssimo na matéria de capa do tabloide. - Não, Hyoga, vem aqui ver isso!

- Isso é um absurdo, um despautério! - Hyoga olhava a revista por cima do ombro do Dragão, injuriado. - No meio de tanta injustiça social, ele vai e me assume publicamente que gasta uma pequena fortuna em uma festa de uma noite? Por muito menos que isso a aristocracia francesa perdeu a cabeça na queda da Bastilha!

- E ele vai perder a cabeça é quando a Saori ver isso aí, ó! - Hidra riu. - Olha ali a loirona do lado dele, biscatona que só quer saber de grana...

- Olha, falando sério, esses caras só pagam esses king-kongs porque tem mulher que se preste, viu. - Ban replicou, achando menos graça do que Ichi.

- E também porque tem gente que se presta a comprar essas revistas inúteis e dar dinheiro pro jornalista que se prestou a fazer uma reportagem tenebrosa que nem essa... - Hyoga completou o raciocínio

- Pessoal, sinceramente... Deixem o cara viver, vai... - Shun tentou contemporizar. - Nós não temos nada com isso, e com certeza não é pra ficar vendo o Julian se mostrando num tabloide que a gente recebe nossos soldos...

- Disse tudo, Shun. - Saga praticamente saiu do nada para interromper a conversa e tomar a revista das mãos de Shiryu. - Porque era só o que faltava, não? Vocês estarem lendo revista de fofoca em horário de serviço! Muito bonito pra cara de vocês, hein... Ficar prestando atenção se playboy torra dinheiro na gandaia? Muito bom, é pra isso mesmo que a Fundação paga os seus soldos...

Antes de terminar seu raciocínio, porém, Saga finalmente percebe que o "playboy" em questão é Julian Solo, avatar de Poseidon e (até onde constam as más línguas do Santuário até os pés do Olimpo) agora ex-"alguma coisa" de Saori Kido.

E então ele lê, por alto, a manchete e a chamada da reportagem, por cima da foto de Julian e seu possante.

_"Os Reis dos Camarotes _

_Eles chegam com carrões, são escoltados por seguranças particulares dentro de áreas VIP de boates e chegam a torrar até cinco milhões de dracmas(2) por noite!" _

Ao fundo da foto, em segundo plano, vestindo um terno claro parecido com o de seu "chefe", camisa aberta, corrente dourada de bicheiro e uma garrafa de champanhe na mão, está seu irmão gêmeo; aparentemente muito à vontade com algumas meninas em trajes sumários...

E Saga simplesmente não consegue conter a interjeição.

- Puta que pariu!...

OOO

(1) - Aston Martin V8 Zagatto - Um dos carros mais exclusivos dos anos oitenta. Reza a lenda que, de 1986 a 1990, foram produzidas apenas 37 unidades do conversível e pouco mais de 50 unidades do _coupe._ E, claro, um desses carrões tinha que ter ido parar na mão de Julian Solo.

(2) - Convertendo para reais, com correção monetária, aproximadamente uns cinquenta mil reais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence, blá blá blá Whiskas Sachê blá blá blá.

**Avisos**:  
- Fic classificada como M por palavras chulas, insinuações de sexo e uso de substâncias entorpecentes e situações adultas.  
- Crackfic na velocidade cinco do créu, proceed with caution. Levemente baseada em fatos reais (ou nem tão reais assim - vide a edição 2346 da Veja São Paulo e o respectivo vídeo - Os dez mandamentos do Rei do Camarote).  
- Eu acho que eu acabei com a reputação do Julian Solo. Peço desculpas de antemão. Muitos dos diálogos foram retirados dos "fatos reais", então o crack come solto. Sorry.

**Dedicatórias**: Fic nascida e criada nos tópicos lombrados do** Palaestra**, onde **RavenclawWitch**, **Lune Kuruta**,** Deneb Rhode**, **Nexus Polaris** e **Azedume** me ajudaram a levantar a possibilidade de um mashup entre o Saint Seiya-verse e esses personagens peculiares da fauna noturna paulistana. Também mando lembranças calorosas ao pessoal do** Saint Seiya Ficwriters - FFnet**.

* * *

**O Rei do Camarote**

* * *

**II**

* * *

O _Kalamopodi_ _Night Club_(1) é uma das mais caras e exclusivas boates da Grécia, localizada em Santorini - Parte de um circuito de ambientes noturnos acessíveis apenas aos muito poucos e muito bons.

Coisa de deixar o lendário Harém, próximo ao Santuário de Atena, comendo muita poeira.

Na entrada da boate, no começo de mais uma agitada noite de festa, encontrava-se uma repórter da _Kathimerini_(2) que se preparava para entrevistar um dos grandes nomes do comércio marítimo da Grécia - e um dos melhores partidos de toda a Europa: Julian Solo.

- Cê tá com os convites aí, né? - Disse a moça, arrumada e penteada, para o _cameraman_ que a acompanhava. - Pelo amor de Deus, me deu um trabalho enorme pra eu conseguir essas entradas!

- Relaxa, chefa, que hoje a gente grava a entrevista com o playboy... Como que é a pauta, mesmo?

- "Os dez mandamentos do Rei dos Camarotes" - Bufou a repórter.

- Misericórdia... - Grunhiu o câmera. - Eu não tô acreditando que escalaram a gente pra fazer a continuação daquela matéria... Olha, eu não virei repórter cinematográfico pra isso...

- Ah, cê jura? E o que é que você queria cobrir, a queda do Muro de Berlim? Ora, vá. Falta de pauta é uma miséria; mas a gente tem que fazer o que se manda, amigo. - A moça ajeitou o cabelo enquanto o rapaz pegava as entradas VIP do bolso para apresentar ao leão de chácara.

- Mas, assim: Cê não tá nem com um pinguinho de vergonha?

- Estar eu estou, mas a gente tem escolha, por acaso?... Olha ele lá.

- Sejam bem vindos! - Julian Solo acenou para os dois repórteres, e com isso os seguranças parrudos deram passagem.

- Olááá, Julian! - A repórter, até então compenetrada, meneou a cabeça e balançou os cabelos num gesto cujo intuito deveria ser sedutor, mas que para quem a conhecesse minimamente apenas soava forçado. - E como você está, meu Rei?

- Melhor agora, que você chegou... - O rapaz respondeu, num galanteio. - E agora, se preparem: Vocês vão saber o que é uma festa de verdade! - Julian então levantou as mãos e estalou os dedos. - Garçom! Traga os champanhes que eu deixei gelando!

- Mas já? - A moça riu.

- Sim, claro. Tenho que estar prevenido, né? Afinal, quando a festa começar pra valer, todas as minhas garrafas de _Crystal_ tem que estar geladinhas.

- _Crystal_?

- Sim, claro. Apenas o melhor, baby, apenas o melhor.

- E o que é isso aqui, na ponta da garrafa?

- Isso? Ah, é uma vela. Dessas que quando a gente acende, ela solta faíscas, sabe? Dá um efeito pirotécnico, agrega valor ao camarote...

- Ah... tá...

- Ei, Kanon! - Julian chamou o general marina, vestido à paisana com um conjunto de paletó e calça creme e uma camisa branca, aberta até o meio do peito com uma pesada corrente dourada aparecendo. - Vem cá! Cê não é meu relações-públicas? Vem cumprimentar os jornalistas da _Kathimerini_!

- Olá, boa noite! - O rapaz se aproximou, sorridente. - Prazer em conhecê-los. Sou um grande admirador da revista de vocês! É um dos poucos veículos sérios de jornalismo desse país.

- Obrigada! - A moça sorriu, admirando seu peitoral generosamente à mostra pela camisa aberta.

- Bem, fiquem à vontade! - Kanon sorriu de volta marotamente, percebendo o olhar da moça sobre seu físico. - Qualquer coisa, estou às ordens... - Num movimento fluido, entregou um cartão para a repórter e então ir até outro ambiente do camarote.

OOO

_Enquanto isso, na entrada da boate... _

- Esse Kanon filho de uma puta só me arranja problema! - Saga resmungava, possesso, vestido com um conjunto de calça colada e blazer creme, uma camisa branca e uma grossa corrente dourada no peito; seguido de perto por Camus de Aquário, bem mais discreto com um conjunto de calça e blazer escuro e uma camisa branca. - Olha essa merda, olha só essa merda!

- Saga, se acalma. Eu sei que você está nervoso por ter que usar essa roupa, eu sei que esse não é seu estilo... mas também não é pra tanto. - Camus levantou uma sobrancelha. - ...Porque bem que isso aqui não é assim tão diferente das noitadas que você curtia no Harém, ou é?

- É CLARO que é, Camus! - Saga se virou para o francês, que não perdeu tempo e já bebericava uma taça de champanhe. - Porque lá no Harém eu estou muito bem, cuidando da minha vida, enquanto que aqui o Kanon está fazendo é pôr fogo no avatar de Poseidon pra ele brincar de aparecer e fazer graça, enquanto ele se esbalda na grana do Julian! E o pior é que o menino é tão burro, mas tão burro, que nem se dá conta que o máximo que tá conseguindo é entrar na lista de sequestráveis de alguma organização criminosa!

- Bem, bem... Veja pelo lado bom: Pelo menos o champanhe é de primeira. _Crystal_, o Solo não tá economizando...

- Foda-se o champanhe! - Saga rosnou. - E tem outra: O que é que você acha que vai acontecer quando a Senhorita Kido descobrir essa avacalhação toda? Feliz é que ela não vai ficar, isso eu te garanto!

- É, ela não vai... Agora, o que eu não estou entendendo é porque você está endereçando sua raiva ao Kanon, e não ao próprio Julian.

Saga se virou de novo para o colega, estreitando os olhos.

- Eu estou "endereçando minha raiva" para o Kanon porque eu sei que é ele quem está fomentando essa porcaria toda! Não é você mesmo que está dizendo que "ele não está economizando" por causa do champanhe? Então, porque é o Kanon que tá coordenando os gastos!

- Ainda assim, Saga...

- Ora vamos, o Julian não é um jovem herdeiro comum, ele é o avatar do deus dos mares na terra! Ou só sou eu que estou vendo nisso uma situação que precisa ser contornada com o mínimo de danos possível?

- _Ça va, ça va.._.

- E vamos logo que eu quero terminar isso, e tirar essa roupa! Mas o que é que se passa na cabeça desse imbecil, andar vestido que nem um michê de discoteca? E o pior de tudo é que EU tenho que vir até aqui vestido desse jeito.

Enquanto resmungava com Camus, eles chegaram até a entrada do camarote. Camus viu o segurança dar passagem a eles dois - na certa pensando que Saga era Kanon, que ali fazia as vezes de Relações Públicas do milionário Solo. E não pôde deixar de notar, divertido, que pelo menos uma parte do desconforto de Saga em usar aquela roupa - igual à do irmão, mas que não tinha nada a ver com seu estilo habitual (e nem com o estilo habitual de Kanon, vale salientar) - parecia ter valido a pena.

OOO

- Concentra, mulher! - O câmera deu uma cotovelada na jovem repórter, que seguia de olho em Kanon. - Cê não tá aqui à caça, cê tá aqui pra teu "grande furo de reportagem"! - Dito isto, apontou para o milionário Solo, que agora já acendia as velas amarradas aos gargalos das champanhes junto com algumas moças.

- Julian! Julian... - A repórter vai atrás de Julian, que agora faz trenzinho com as garotas enquanto bebe champanhe do gargalo.

- E aí, é ou não é assim que se curte uma festa?

- Nossa, nunca vi nada igual! - A repórter suspirou, extasiada. - Não é à toa que te chamam por aí de "Rei do Camarote" né?

- Imagina, imagina...

- Mas... Divida aqui com a gente: Quais são suas dicas para ter sucesso na noite?

- Ah... - Julian, num meneio, jogou os cabelos para trás. - Assim, tipo as dicas do Rei do Camarote?

- Isso! - A repórter farejou a manchete. - "Os Dez Mandamentos do Rei do Camarote"!

- Perfeito! Então... O primeiro mandamento do Rei do Camarote é andar bem vestido. Sabe como é, usar as melhores roupas das melhores grifes. Burberry, Armani, Prada, Gucci... Depois, você tem que ter um carrão. Um carro potente, desses que impressiona, sabe?

- Como, por exemplo, uma Ferrari?

- De Ferrari pra cima. Bom, veja bem, até meu RP tem Ferrari, então eu preferi ter um carro mais... exclusivo, sabe? E Aston Martin é um mito, né? O sonho de consumo de qualquer pessoa em qualquer parte do mundo. É um carro que chama a atenção! O meu, por exemplo, tem pouquíssimas unidades circulando pelo mundo. Se eu chego na festa com ele, todo mundo já sabe que sou eu... E é um carro que toda mulher gosta...

- Sim, claro!

- E tem o camarote, claro. Quando a pessoa tá na pista, cê sabe, né? Ela é só mais um. Agora, quando a pessoa tá no camarote, ela acaba ficando em evidência. Por que o camarote é uma questão de status, é uma questão que todo mundo quer... E a conta, você sabe, né? Ela pode variar de você gastar no camarote de quinhentos mil dracmas até o infinito!... Cinco, seis, sete milhões de dracmas...

- Uau, você chega a gastar tudo isso em uma noite no camarote?

- Às vezes até mais, né? Mas vale a pena, porque no camarote sempre tem uma ou duas pessoas que acabam servindo só eu e meus convidados... E isso já não tem na pista, né? Na pista você não tem todo esse luxo, esse glamour.

- E a questão dos seguranças?

- Sim, sim, essa é uma questão importante! Eu sempre saio na noite com meus seguranças. Por exemplo, até o meu RP também funciona como meu segurança. E tem outros seguranças meus aqui, fora outros funcionários altamente treinados pra minha segurança. Até pela questão da minha integridade física, né? Infelizmente, as pessoas acabam um pouco... Até por bobeira, né, mas tendo um pouco de inveja de você, sabe? Então, é até pra _mim ter_ um pouco mais de cuidado com a minha vida, e com os meus bens...

- Olha a champanhe... - Um dos seguranças passou equilibrando algumas taças cheias nas mãos, e ofereceu uma para a repórter e outra para Julian.

- Hum - O milinário deu um gole na bebida e seguiu falando. - Tem a questão do champanhe, também. Sabe, eu gosto mais de tomar vodca, mas as champanhes são status, sabe? Até porque existe toda uma preparação. Quando você pede a champanhe, elas vem todas com fogos, você acende, e aí chama a atenção na festa.

- É a bebida que pisca, né?

- Exatamente, a bebida que pisca! E o pessoal levanta, tudo levanta!

- Sério que ele fez essa piada, mano? - O câmera grunhiu, mas ninguém o escutou por conta do barulho da música alta.

- E tem que ter também celebridades! - Julian continuou. - Gente famosa, pessoas da mídia! Isso com certeza agrega tudo, agrega ao seu carro, agrega ao seu camarote, agrega a sua bebida... Agrega a seu tudo!

- E o que mais?

- Ah, as mulheres! Camarote tem que ter mulheres bonitas. Porque não faz sentido você ter tudo aquilo ali e não ter as mulheres. É como você comprar um Boeing e colocar um piloto de teco-teco pra pilotar!

- Falando em mulheres e em celebridades... E seu relacionamento com a herdeira da família Kido?

- No momento, eu estou sem relacionamento nenhum! - Julian fechou a cara. - Saori é uma grande amiga, eu tenho um carinho enorme por ela, mas agora, nesse momento, é isso...

- Mas ela não agregaria... valor ao camarote?

- Com certeza, Saori Kido agrega valor a qualquer camarote, né? Mas... Agora é complicado, né? Porque a gente tem, tipo assim, uma história, aí... E eu estou curtindo a solteirice, sabe? Enquanto eu posso.

- E é bom, curtir a solteirice?

- Nossa... Olha, posso te contar uma coisa? Mas é meio pesado...

- Não, pode falar, pode falar!

- Eu já transei com mulher na festa!

- Sério? - A repórter arregalou os olhos.

- No banheiro! - Julian sorriu, marotamente; enquanto o câmera olhava incrédulo para ele, pensando que ele já transara com várias mulheres em vários banheiros de boate, mas sem gastar os tubos pra isso.

- Ah... - A repórter, visivelmente sem graça, mudou rápido o rumo da prosa. - E as músicas? Influenciam?

- Claro! Eu gosto de festa que toca bastante _dance music_, _disco_... Tem que ser música animada, né?

- E o que mais?

- Ah, tem que ter o colunista social. Quem tá no camarote tem que ter um contato com o colunista social! É obrigatório, saca? Porque se não tiver... Não é legal, sabe? Você tem que divulgar, você tem que tirar fotos pra mostrar no jornal.

- E... Você acha que algumas pessoas se ofendem com esse estilo de vida?

- Ah sim, mas é normal, sabe? Porque, né, quem não queria estar dirigindo um carro bom, se vestir bem, estar num camarote com mulheres bonitas, atraentes... Bebendo as melhores bebidas... Então realmente, acho que isso aí acaba sendo um pouco inveja, sabe? Sempre vai ter gente pra te criticar, mas enfim... Eu vejo isso como uma inveja.

- Porque você tem e faz o que as pessoas querem ter e fazer, é isso?

- Sim, sim... Exatamente isso... Não é?

- É... É sim, claro que é...

OOO

Em outro lugar da festa, Kanon observava Julian enquanto ele concedia a entrevista para a repórter.

- Paga-lanche do caralho... - Riu o general marina, para então virar mais uma taça de champanhe. - Ô, minha linda! Chega aqui! - Ele chamou uma garçonete, que veio até ele toda sorridente. - Ei, gatinha... Cê tá uma lindeza hoje, viu... Mas ó, faz uma coisinha pra mim? Traz uma dose de uísque, porque isso aqui não tá fazendo nem cosquinha. - A garçonete saiu, toda faceira. - Caro desse jeito e nem pra dar fogo...

Um puxão em seu braço o fez se virar de supetão, e eis que ele dá de cara com Saga, vestido com uma roupa quase igual à sua, e com Camus vestido de calça e blazer escuros.

- Ei, mas o que diabos vocês tão fazendo aqui?

- Nós viemos arrumar a MERDA que você está fazendo, Kanon! - Saga praticamente rugiu; enquanto via, ao fundo, Julian Solo e uma roda de mocinhas festejando com garrafas de champanhe com velas de faíscas acesas amarradas ao gargalo.

- Eu? Mas o que eu estou fazendo? - Kanon levantou os sobrolhos, falsamente perplexo. - Eu só estou aqui pra zelar pela segurança dele, como bom general marina que sou!

- Sério? - Saga arregalou os olhos, irônico. - E o que era aquela moça conversando com ele? Uma repórter? Outra reportagem?

- Foi ele quem quis, Saga! Foi ele quem foi atrás dos repórteres e...

- Ei, senhor Tiropoulos... - Uma das moças que estavam ali como garçonetes interrompeu a conversa. - Agora que as entrevistas já foram, as champanhes _Crystal_ estão acabando. Coloco qual pra gelar agora? As _Veuve Clicquot_?

- Ele quem quis, foi? - Saga retrucou, sardônico. - E você não tem nadinha com isso, tá só aqui zelando pela segurança dele, né? Faça-me o favor, Kanon!

- Mas Saga... Se não sou eu aqui, é outra pessoa!

- Melhor que fosse, que assim você não se prestava a um papel desses!

- Saga, relaxa, vai. - Kanon solta um bufido. - Olha, não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Fica feliz que não é você que tá pagando e toma umas bebidinhas, olha umas mocinhas, aproveita! Tanta mocinha bonita aí... Fica à vontade aí você também, Camus...

- Ah, não. Eu não vou ficar aqui vendo esse show de horrores. - O francês meneou a cabeça na direção de Julian, algumas moças e as champanhes pirotécnicas. - Se me dão licença, eu vou pra pista.

- Pista, cara? - Kanon não entendeu. - Cê vai sair da área privê pra ir pro meio da pista?

- Melhor do que ficar aqui no meio dessa palhaçada. - Camus puxou a credencial do pescoço de Kanon, e colocou no seu próprio. - Mas eu volto daqui a pouco, quando as "viúvas" estiverem geladas. A minha é sem fogos de artifício, por favor. - Dizendo isso, o francês dá as costas e sai do camarote em direção à pista, com o resto de uma garrafa de _Crystal_ e uma taça na mão.

- Mas hein, essa eu não entendi... - Kanon balançava a cabeça, aturdido. - Como é que o cara sai da balada no camarote, na área VIP, e vai pro meio da pista?

- Sei lá. - Saga bufou, para então dar de ombros. - Mas, voltando ao assunto: Kanon, você tem que arrumar um jeito de acabar com essa palhaçada aqui.

- Saga, mas como eu faço uma coisa dessa? Eu só tô aqui zelando pela segurança dele, oras! Mais nada!

- Você chama _isso_ de zelar pela segurança do Julian? - Saga quase pulou no pescoço do irmão. - Kanon, ele não é um playboy qualquer, ele é o avatar de Poseidon! Falando nisso, onde será que se meteu esse deus dentro da cabeça de vento desse moleque? Justo agora que a gente precisa, ele some!

- Que nada, o velho gosta...

- Como é?

- Nada não, Saga! Pensei alto, só isso.

- Hm. A propósito, já parou pra pensar no que a Senhorita Kido vai dizer quando descobrir isso aqui?

- Olha... Feliz ela não vai ficar, mas também não é como se ela não soubesse que o Julian tem um fraco por mulher.

- É, mas eles meio que não estavam se entendendo?

- Estavam, mas aí pararam de se entender e deu nisso daí. - Kanon deu de ombros. - Ah, vá, deixa o cara... Ela dá bobeira, a fila anda, ué.

- Merda. - Saga bufou, mas tinha que concordar com Kanon. Apesar do desconforto que era ver Julian Solo como um playboy inconsequente apelando para toda sua vergonha alheia, não havia muito o que fazer.

- Toma, ó, uma champanhe pra você. Bebe um pouquinho e pára de resmngar.

- Aliás, Kanon, uma pergunta: Pra quê se vestir que nem michê, cara? Eu nunca te vi usando uma merda dessa, tá até parecendo dublê de Tony Manero! Vai refilmar Embalos de Sábado à Noite? Tá ruim, hein...

- E qual o problema com a minha roupa? Bem que ela impressiona, tá? Fora que tá todo mundo aí vestido assim. Tô vestido de acordo com a ocasião!

- E por acaso a ocasião pede essa calça embalada a vácuo e essa camisa mostrando o peito pra todo mundo?

- Falou o homem que andava nu pro Santuário inteiro ver, engraçado como agora cê tá pudico...

- Não era eu, era _ele_.

- Claro, claro, sua p_ersonalidade maligna_. Cacete, Saga, cê mal chegou e já começou a falar na minha orelha e acabar com a minha festa, viu...

- Tua festa uma pinóia, que isso aqui não era nem pra estar acontecendo! - Saga deu mais um gole copo de champanhe, enquanto Julian Solo seguia fazendo gracinhas com seu cartão de crédito platinum junto com a _hostess_. - Hum. - Bebeu de novo, fazendo uma careta. - Então é essa que é a tal da champanhe super cara?

- É.

- Hum. - Tomou outro gole, mas claramente não estava impressionado. - Meio que um tanto de barulho demais por nada, não?

- Mas eles não dizem que tomam porque a mulherada gosta?

- Hum... Bom, vá, se elas gostam... - Saga olhou para o irmão, que lhe devolveu o olhar matreiro.

- Mas sério que o moleque precisa de tudo isso só pra pegar umas meninas?

- Bom, que tem mulher saindo pelo ladrão aqui, tem, né... Mas... Falando bem a verdade...

Ambos se calaram e olharam para Julian, que seguia fazendo graça ao lado da _hostess_, pavoneando seu cartão de crédito e a máquina de passar a notinha, imitando um telefone. O sorriso ladeado de reprovação que surgiu no rosto de ambos os deixou mais idênticos do que nunca.

OOO

(1) - _Kalamopodi Night Club_ é uma criação tão fictícia quanto o Harém. Mas imaginem que ele seja um desses night clubs exclusivíssimos como os de Ibiza, Santorini, Mykonos e Côte D'azur - E onde manter um camarote custe uma pequena fortuna.

(2) - _Kathimerini_: Diário, em grego: Revista grega de alta circulação e orientação política de centro-direita, mas que também tem sua pauta de colunismo social.


End file.
